Prank Patrol
by MysticTune
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is tired of Puck's pranks so she signs up for the Prank Patrol. I own nothing but the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys my first Fan Fiction, you all don't know my name so call me MysticTune. So here we go**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM OR PRANK PATROL**

PUUCCKK!, Sabrina Grimm screamed after the obnoxious fairy.

"I know you want me Grimm but trying to kill me is not the way to show it" the dirty blonde haired fairy said.

"You are so dead, I can knock you down with one punch" Sabrina said

Just then an old, gentle woman walked into the room, "Puck what did you do this time?"

"Me!What are you talking about, why is everyone pointing fingers at me and jumping to conclusions" Puck screamed "I always save her butt!"

"So you did not do dye Sabrina's hair bright green" the old, calm woman said.

"Well, I did not say that I did not do it but..."

"Puck go help set the table and apologise to Sabrina" Granny Relda said ( who by the way was the kind, gentle woman )

Normally Puck would refuse to do work but that would mean for Puck to miss out on dessert which is one of Puck's favourite things so he had no choice but to say

"Sorry Grimm" Puck immediately got the face as if you were sucking a lemon, he hated saying sorry.

"Sabrina why don't you use this frog slime to help get the green dye out", "Fine" is all Sabrina could say.

30 MINS LATER

"Stupid Puck" Sabrina then kicked the TV which then immediately turned on. "OW" she screamed

Then her attention went on to the TV " Want to prank someone real bad?, tired of being pranked?, have you been waking up to gooey slime in the morning?"

"Yes, Yes and definitely yes"

"Then sign up for the prank patrol where Scotty and the ninja's will help get your dream prank come true!" Sabrina then had a marvellous plan.

**Hi again, is this to short? Should I make my chapters longer?, should I even continue?, I will only find out if you review. **

Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys my second chapter of Prank Patrol. I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and if you are confused Scotty is the Australian Prank patrol host Andy is the other one as well as Barney. ! Here we go**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR PRANK PATROL OR SCOTTY AND THE NINGAS!**

"333-333-3331" Sabrina Grimm remembered the Prank Patrol number. She was heading for the phone

until a chubby, cute, back haired girl skipped merrily into the room

"What are you doing?" asked a very curious Daphne

Sabrina knew Daphne wouldn't let this go so she did the only possible solution. She lied.

"Going to do homework" darn Daphne knew Sabrina hated homework.

"Ok" Daphne replied

She is definitely up to something.

_**Daphne's POV**_

I was just about to ask Red if she went for team Edward or Jacob **(AN- I don't go for either but Daphne **

**just seems like the type of girl who would go for twilight)** until I caught Sabrina heading towards the phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked "Going to do homework" she replied, _wait she hates doing homework _

"Ok " I said. _Yay _I thought _Stakeout. I will spy on Sabrina find out what she is up to, confront her and show everyone I am the best detective. Genius Daphne, Genius._

"Hello, this is Sabrina Grimm and I would like to sign up for Prank Patrol with Scotty and the ninjas" Sabrina said into the phone.

"One moment please Katrina" the young bored receptionist or manager said "Its Sabrina"

"Yo, you are talking o the greatest prankster in the whole world, Scotty Tweety!" the man who supposedly was the man on the TV.

"Well my name is Sabrina Grimm and I would like to prank my…._brother, cousin, friend, enemy, or _

_boyfriend? Sabrina thought_….my cousin Robin Goodfellow" Sabrina said nervously, was she really going

to do this ? ...YES!

"Well ok my name is Scotty Tweety and accompanying me are the ninjas" he said

"My name is Sabrina Grimm and I am 13 years old" Sabrina replied

"Great I will pick you up with my Prank van and everything will happen there, but you need to ask permission from and adult beforewe can continue" he continued" Bye" he said

"Bye"Sabrina said and put the phone down

"Hmmm...which adult can i trick into giving me permission? Hmmmmmm...OH UNCLE JAKE! I yelled.

**So second chapter, do you think Uncle Jake is really gullible?,what do you think the big prank Sabrina will pull? Please review and tell me preety please with a cherry on top of a chocolate sprinkled sundae wih 10 marshmellows and a waffle with 8 different flavoured ice creams with two pink fluffy fairy floss hanging on each side ... YUM...I am hungy now**

**BYE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I am so sorry my previous chapters were so short I will try and make this longer. I am not showing favouritism but thank you blonde to the brain, believe-you-can and random girl for being my first 3 reviewers thanks. Chapter 3 here we go**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM, SCOTTY AND THE NINJAS OR THE PRANK VAN**

"Oh Uncle Jake'' Sabrina shouted to the man

"Yes" Uncle Jake said

"Uncle Jake I am going to this school thing and I need your permission to go" Sabrina explained

"Sure thing kiddo…wait….why don't you ask Granny Relda?" Uncle Jake questioned

"Um…you see…..um…she has…..something and ….um" Sabrina stuttered

"Spill it Sabrina what do you really need?" Uncle Jake said. Sabrina sighed.

"Well Puck died my hair green so Granny Relda gave me frog slime to put in my hair. 30minutes later I stepped out of the shower and kicked the tv because I was angry then a commercial came on and asked if you wanted to prank someone real bad, I wanted to prank Puck so I called the number and they said they will pick me up with their prank van but I have to ask permission from an adult, no one else would let me so I tried to trick you into giving me permission then I came up here" Sabrina said in a rush and gasped for air.

"Well why didn't you say so?"Uncle Jake asked excitedly "Where do I sign?" Uncle Jake said

"You just need to talk to them on the phone and wait… why are you so eager to help me? Sabrina said questionably.

"Well I have unfinished business with Puck" Uncle Jake said

_Flashback_

"_Puck please do me a favour and bring me my lucky pants from the drawer" Uncle Jake said_

"_Sure thing" Puck said_

_15 minutes later_

_Hello Briar you look lovely tonight" Uncle Jake said_

"_And so does your bottom" Briar laughed_

"_What?" Uncle Jake looked around and saw that Puck cut out a hole on his pants where his bottom is so_

_You could see his pink boxers." That's why people were laughing at me on the street" Uncle Jake blushed_

_Ending Flash back_

Back in the present:

"Long story short Sabrina ….revenge" Uncle Jake let out an evil laugh

"Ok then" Sabrina said awkwardly ._Why the heck is Uncle Jake laughing like a maniac _Sabrina thought.

15 minutes later Uncle Jake allowed Sabrina to sign up for the Prank Patrol

" Yep, I got permission and I will be on my way" Sabrina said then hanged up the phone.

Sabrina questioned herself" Ok Sabrina, you are going on TV wear something that will not embarrass

yourself "_Oh no I'm going on TV, this is bad, this is very bad, this is very very, extremely bad_ Sabrina

thought. I need help but who do I ask. Uncle Jake has no fashion sense at all same with Granny Relda

and Mr .Canis should definitely be crossed of the list, Daphne is too colourful, Puck is well Puck so that

leaves …..RED!

5 minutes later

"Red…I hope I am not intruding but I need hh-hh-ee-ll-p" Sabrina was strong and independent she didn't really ask for help that much .

"Hi…o-of c-c-c-ourse I c-c-an he-l-l-p" Red was really shy.

"I need something to wear that will not embarrass myself in front of a million people. Got any ideas?"Sabrina said

"Y-you c-c-could wear some very nice j-jeans and a t-shirt that d-do n-n-ot fit m-me anymore" Red asked very nervously.

"Thanks" Sabrina said

Sabrina took Red's clothes and dressed in her room, it was a white t-shirt with frilly sleeves and a black and blue flower in the middle and some jeans with a nice army sign on the side saying We Are One.

Sabrina was heading off into the woods while searching for the Prank van. She was getting closer to the road until she heard SNAP. A twig broke and soon the person stepped behind a tree

"Who's there" Sabrina said. Then a pink figure stepped out of the shadows."OMG" Sabrina said. She then ran.

**Cliffhanger…ohhhh. If anyone can figure out who it is they get to be a Prank ninja. Anyways please review and does anyone have any ideas for a big prank, please review or PM me. Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys Mystic Tune here. So far one person guessed who the person was …kind of. So Nette12 you're a ninja. I just want to say thank you those people who reviewed I appreciate it. Chapter 4 here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR PRANK PATROL!**

Sabrina ran and she ran until she thought, _Oh crap I left my little sister in the woods __**(So the person was Daphne)**_Sabrina ran and she ran….back!

"Oh Sabrina I thought you left me in the woods to die" Daphne cried and hugged Sabrina.

Sabrina was about to hug her back until she remembered that Daphne was following her.

"Daphne, why were you following me" Sabrina said in a calm but stern voice.

"Um…dochoveimajoodpretective" Daphne muttered.

"What?"Sabrina asked `` To prove I'm a good detective" Daphne said

"Daphne you are the best detective I know, without you half of us would be dead" Daphne smiled so brightly she burned Sabrina's eyes

"You are Daphne Grimm you don't need to prove to anyone that you are a good detective because everyone knows that you are the best" Sabrina said.

"Really" Daphne said

"yes" Sabina replied"But really…WHY THE HECK ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?"

"Well when you said you were doing homework I got suspicious and decided to follow you and then tell everyone your plan and then I will actually be as good detective as you, but I am obviously not sneaky enough" Daphne said.

"Look I really need to go so don't follow me and remember that you are the best detective and no one will ever be as sneaky as the queen of sneaks" Sabrina said

**15 minutes and 10 hugs later**

Sabrina was walking in the woods until a man with a purple and black vest came walking towards her.

"Are you Sabrina Grimm who signed up for the Prank patrol?"Scotty said

"Yeh ….._Wait I'm on TV, use your manners_…um I mean Yes!

"Great I'm Scotty Tweety and you're on the Prank patrol, here is your vest and your Prank Patrol badge" Scotty shouted.

"Thanks" Sabrina said

"Let's head out to the Prank van" Scotty continued

**At the Prank van**

"So Sabrina tell us who and why you are pranking" Scotty said

"Well I'm pranking my cousin, Robin Goodfellow and I'm pranking him because he is such a pain in the neck. He pranks me every single day and I just want payback" Sabrina answered

"Excellent, now let's just see the different plans for the prank'' Scotty exclaimed

Just then a notice appeared on the computer

"Scotty screams like a girl!" Sabrina read.

"NINJAS!" Scotty shouted "Sorry Sabrina the ninjas prank me all the time" he said

"Anyways got any ideas for a prank we could pull on Robin?" Scotty said

"I don't really know, I was actually going to ask you the same question" Sabrina said

"Well what is Robin scared of?" Scotty asked.

"Um…nothing that I know of" Sabrina answered

"Well do you want to embarrass him or do you want to scare him?"

"I want to…embarrass him"

"Ok so let's see... How do we embarrass Robin?" Scotty said while tapping his chin

"What is the one thing Robin hides from everyone" Scotty asked Sabrina. Sabrina thought.

"Well he has this stuffed unicorn named Kraven" Sabrina said.

"Perfect" Scotty said

" We steal Kraven and try to sell it in an auction then a prank actor tries to buy it and we will see what Robin does" Scotty said excitedly.

"One problem Scotty" Sabina said" Robin guards Kraven with his life, there is no way we will be able to get it without suffering the consequences." Sabrina exclaimed

"Oh well that's where you are wrong Sabrina, we have the sneakiest, devious, best people on the job" Scotty proudly said.

"Who" Sabrina asked

"Well Sabrina, RELEASE THE NINJAS!" Scotty shouted

**Moments later the ninjas were released and sent to the Grimm house**

Nette12 (one of the ninjas) slowly crept into the house while holding Sabrina's house key while

Mystic Tune (the second ninja) was looking at the map of the house. They were heading into Robin's

Room (A.K.A Puck) to steal no _**borrow**_ Kraven.

**Nette12**: Right you go into the room while I will be on the lookout

**Mystic Tune**: No_**you**_ go inside get Kraven and_** I**_ will be on the lookout

**Nette12: **No

**Mystic Tune**: Yes!

**Nette12**: No!

**Nette12**: Scissors, Paper, Rock

**Mystic Tune**: Fine

**Mystic Tune and Nette12**: Scissors , Paper, Rock!

**Nette12:**I win!

**Mystic Tune**: Best 2 out of 3

**Nette12:** No way Jose

**Mystic Tune:** Ok, but please hurry we have no time

**Nette12:** Oh yeh Kraven I forgot

**So do you like it? I don't know but I will if you review. Ok who ever answers this correctly can be the name of the actor who wants to buy Kraven. So the question is: What happens when Nette12 walks into Puck's room? PM or review me with the answer and you will be the actor.**

**Bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously guys, no one guessed for the question for the last chapter so I will just make an actor! CHAPTER 4 HERE WE GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOTOWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR PRANK PATROL…..WAIT A MINUTE DO I? NOPE DEFINITLY NOT….MAYBE…..NOPE….I THINK. NOPE I CHECKED, I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

Preview: So basically the ninjas are going into pucks room

**Nette12**:Okay get in, grab Kraven and get out, that's simple eno….wow! This room is impossible

**MysticTune**: will you hurry up I hear someone coming

**Nette12**:Gotcha

**Nette12**: Hmmmm….oh there it is I just have to, AHHHHHHHHH

**Puck:** Gloppified!

**Nette12**:What is this , this , this, stuff?

**Puck:** Buttermilk, glue, pickles and none of your damn business traitor

**Nette12**: Traitor?

**Puck:** Yes I know you are part of the Scarlet Hand, and if you know who I am you will know that I can seriously put you in a comma.

**Nette12:** you mean _coma?_

**Puck:** zip it mammal butt, hehe note to self call Grimm mammal butt

**MysticTune**: Kowabonga….there he will not be putting anyone in a coma tonight. Well not until my special ninja move wears off

**Nette12:** thank goodness, well Kraven is on the trampoline

**MysticTune:** sweet, Can we have a trampoline, please, pretty please?

**Nette12:** No until we get our paycheck, now move it or lose it sister.

**MysticTune: **fine

_**Back at the Prank HQ**_

_**Scotty: **_So Sabrina , what we are going to do is find an actor to play the person trying to buy Kraven.

**Sabrina:** Okay

Sabrina Pov

Scotty and I were looking at the auditions for our actor. There were men and woman and trying to

get the part. All were hopeless until a young girl came into the room. "Hello my name is Hazel Green

and the reason I want the part is because Robin won't buy it if older people want unicorns, so it is best

to get a little girl for the job" Hazel said.

"Perfect" Scotty and I said at the same time.

Next we had to find some other stuff that we can sell at the auction, find a few people to join in, find an auctioneer and a place to do the auction.

Other Stuff: Check

A few people: Check

Auctioneer ( Scotty): check

A place to do the auction: Check

Scotty and I started talking until he called" Ok guys while we are talking watch this"

RECIPE FOR A PRANK: Boiled Egg

Got a messy roommate? Try this for your daily prank

All you need is a boiled egg, a not boiled egg and some roommate.

In your room eat the hardboiled egg and ask your roommate if they want one, instead of

giving them the hardboiled egg give them the raw egg, when they crack it open they will be in

for a messy surprise ! Hahaha

**Ok this was pretty short but I have to give you something to read. So new question whoever answers this one right gets to be a character, the question is:**

**What is Puck's reaction when he finds out that Sabrina pranked him? Should I add Puckabrina?**


	6. Prank dayPart 1

**Hi guys MysticTune here! There are two people who answered my question, So Scarlet Wolf and Randomness156 I will put your ideas together and make you both characters. Yippee!**

**Chapter 6 here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own sisters Grimm, Prank Patrol, Scarlet wolf or Randomness156**

_**Prank Day**_

_**Sabrina pov**_

This is it! Prank Day, the day where I will finally get my revenge on Puck!

_Sabrina, don't do this!_

Oh here comes my conscience.

_Sure Puck is a pain in the neck but all he does is dye your hair. You on the other hand are going to embarrass him in front of a million people and reveal his secret about Kraven to the world. Haven't I taught you anything?_

My conscience was right, but its too late to back out now, Uncle Jake gave me permission and made

a deal with Scotty, we found actors and everything, if I chicken out now I probably would be

pranked by the ninjas and be hated by all the actors. If I turn this down I would probably

make Hazel Green cry. I have to do this! For Prank Patrol's sake

….. **Still her POV**…

We were about to go into the auction until two girls **(I hope you guys are girls)** namedScarlet and

Random popped out of nowhere. They said they were both actors in the auction. Scarlet was acting as

Hazel's mum and Random was acting as the manager of the auction. They were both really pretty and

was very talented. Scarlet could sing like summer birds and Random could dance just like Justice crew.

I really think they are nice people.

…**Back to the story**…..

But little did they know that it was all a trick to look innocent.

Scarlet: That actually worked!

Random: They don't have a clue! Hahahah

Scarlet: I cannot believe we tricked a Grimm

Random: A smart Grimm too. This is so easy!

Scarlet: I know!

Random: She probably thinks we look all innocent

Scarlet: So you know the plan. We wait until we get in the auction; we ask her if she will practice some lines then…SHABANG! Bring her to Scarlet Foot HQ.

Random: Scarlet Foot?

Scarlet: Well since the hand didn't work I thought it was best to make a Scarlet Foot.

Random: What about the boy? Puck .

Scarlet: Well we will deal with that later but for now we should try to seem like we are not everafters.

Random: Ok, Hey you know that Hazel girl looks really familiar.

Scarlet: Oh hush your just paranoid.

Random: Sure, I'm just paranoid.

…..

Random's Pov

I feel like I have seen Hazel before, like she was a character in my story. She could be…. No that's

Impossible. She couldn't be…you think…no I'm just paranoid.

…..

**Hey, New question…Who is Hazel?…Pick an answer, but she is an everafter, think about all the children in fairytales, who can she be? Thanks guys for reading my story and sending lovely reviews.**

**Bye**


	7. Prank Day Part 2

**Hi guys Mystictune here! Um not much to say….so Chapter 7 here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own …-…-..-. . -…-…- yep, that's Morse code for THE SISTERS GRIMM, jokes, jokes, I don't know Morse code. Oh yeah I don't own prank patrol as well.**

**PRANK DAY PART 2**

Sabrina POV

In 2 more hours 30 minutes and…30 seconds Puck will get what's coming to him. Its weird, part of

me wants to back out of pranking him and the other part wants me to go on ahead. Its the part that is

covered in pickles, buttermilk, syrup and feathers. I have to go with my gut, and my gut is

saying…YES! I can't wait to see his reaction its going to be so ….so….so…epic.

Scotty POV

This prank is going to be massive, Robin won't know what's coming to him, and after this I'm going to

Prank the ninjas so hard. Well that's what they get for telling Sabrina and the whole world that I

scream like a girl, that's not even true…, .is that spiders…SQUEEEEKKKK…EEEK….I mean …

"Yeh, Manly, Grunt".

Puck's POV

Ha…WA…AHHHH where are the prisoners, oh they must have used their secret ninja move on me.

Oh well until we meet again ninjas, until we meet again …MMWWHHHHAAAAAA.

"_RING RING, RING" _that must be the phone

"Hello" I say

"Hey Pu..I mean Robin Daphne and I are at this auction and Granny said you have to come" Sabina said

"Since when do I have to listen to whatever you or old lady have to say" I commented smartly.

"Since there is an all-you-can-eat buffet" Sabrina said.

"I'll be there, only because its _**my**_choice" I said" So where is it?" I continued

15 minutes later

This is really weird, well a because since when was Sabrina so eager for me to come, b why did Sabrina

have to stop calling me Puck and start calling me Robin and c why wasn't I told earlier that there was an all-you can-eat- buffet!.

**Attention, sorry to interrupt, I have to ask you guys a favour**

**On my profile page you will see that there are some stories written on it, read it, its**

**right under where I written my favourite quotes. It's about multiple situations and after that I ask you to pm me with answers, its really funny please read it, just read my whole profile page and you will find it, don't worry my profile page is short**

**P.S: I don't do all that copy paste things, just short stories that's funny, Thanks**

**Bye **

So back to the story…

Hazel Pov

I have to tell Sabrina who I really am, the gilt is eating me on the inside. So, here I go

-Back to the story-

Hazel stepped out of her dressing room ready to take on a Grimm. Sabrina was practicing her

lines with Daphne and when Daphne saw her she instantly put her palm in her mouth. Hazel began

to speak. "Sabrina I have been meaning to tell you this, I'm actually an everafter"

**Cliffhanger, how will Sabrina react when she finds out that the girl she was working with is actually**

**one of her favourite bet time characters.**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! **

**I just want to ask you guys if you can please visit my profile, I looked at the stats and it said**

"**You have a total of 1 visitor and 1 hit" I laughed so hard. But please just visit and read.**

**I don't have any of those copy & paste things. Just short stories and dedications .So chapter 4 here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously guys, I would get sued. **

Prank Day Part 3

"An everafter!" Sabrina shouted "Which one?"

Daphne couldn't hold it any longer "Sabrina! She is ….Ahhh! I can't believe it she is…"

"Just spit it out Daphne" Sabrina cried impatiently.

Daphne stuck her tongue out and continued "She is Gretal!"

Then as fast as a bolt of lightning Daphne ran up to Ha...I mean Gretal and hugged her like

there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry" Daphne replied

"Hazel sorry I mean Gretal, we will deal with this later because right now, Puck is coming!"

Then jut on cue Puck came

"Yes people his highness is here" Puck exclaimed.

" Yeh, Yeh blabber ,blabber, let's just go!" Sabrina shouted.

-In the (fake) auction-

"Hello people my name is Mr. Whatshisface" exclaimed Scotty who was now called Mr. Whatshisface

Everyone let out giggles while Puck, having not known this was a prank, bellowed with laughter.

"So as I was saying" Scotty said

"Where is the buffet?" Puck shouted

"In a minute, S as I was saying

"Boring!" Puck said

" SO AS I WAS SAYING!"

"…"

" Good, so as I was saying, welcome to Ferryport Landing auction. Here you can buy and sell whatever you want" Scotty said

" We have a few things you might like, bicycles, paintings ,pots and especially FLUFFY TOY UNICORNS!"Scotty continued.

That last few words made Puck jump.

"So the very first thing I would like to sell is this bicycle." Scotty said.

After a series of people came in bought ate selled there was the last thing that everyone was dying to see.

"Random would you like to take over" (Randomness156 this is you)

"Delighted too" Random said

"Okay, so what we have here is this lovely fluffy unicorn" Random said. Puck gasped .

There he was. Kraven. Standing on a stool waiting for someone to buy him and wash his fluffy cotton fur.

"He is fluffy, white and has a nice rainbow pattern on the side. I think her name is Crystal" Random continued

" Whoa, whoa, whoa back up, back up, Firstly it's a _he_ and secondly his name is Kraven" Puck said

"Not that I own him or anything" Puck corrected himself.

" Well if you don't own him I advise you to zip it." Random said

"So any buyers?"

Then all of a sudden someone's hand shot straight up.

**Dun Dun Dun. What will Puck do to save his Unicorn? How will Sabina react to Hazel being Gretal?**

**Thanks guys for reviewing, I will update soon.**

**Bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys i took so long i have been actually writing up all the chapters ready to upload them every single day so tomorrow there will be a new chapter**  
><strong>:) HERE IS CHAPTER 9<strong>  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I asked michael buckley but he said i dont have the rights to the sisters grimm EVEN WHEN I SAID PLEASE!<strong>

"You girl!" Random exclaimed

" YAY I will so take care of hmmm...PRISCILLA!" Hazel said obviously trying to tick off Puck.  
>"No!" Puck screamed staggering up onto the auction table while snatching the now crying Hazel.<p>

" There is probably some guy out there crying his eyes out because his only treasure is gone!" Puck said unbelievably emotionally.

_THIS IS IT_ Sabrina thought_ Jackpot _this was her moment of glory, her chance to grab the spotlight and say those 3 beautiful words, no not I love you its "You've been pranked!"

Puck, you've been.." Sabrina was then interrupted by a large BANG  
>" You daft people, cant even spot an everafter!"<br>" SCARLET!" everyone gasped

" Scar..i mean Mum what are you doing?" Hazel said  
>"Oh dont act so innocent you knew i was an everafter all along !" Shouted Scarlet<br>Hazel blushed and hid in the shadows.

"Is this part of the prank?" a person in the crowd said  
>"Um just go with it" another person answered<p>

" Now I can finally escape this town" Scarlet said  
>"Dont you mean WE?" Random exclaimed<br>"Random your in this too?" Daphne shockingly said  
>"O.o ...okay now i am really confused " Scotty said not knowing what to do.<p>

"OH no you dont, you cant take the Grimms, you still forgot Uncle Jake who is still safe and sound in Briar's cafe " Puck smirked  
>"PUCK!"<br>"What its not like shes actually going to go to Briar's cafe"

"Oh no shes gone!" Daphne said  
><strong>PUCK! WHAT HAVE U DONE! so guys for the past few weeks HAPPY NEW YEAR,MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Um i have to give you a question hmmm...im thinking of a number between 1 and 10 whoever guesses it gets to be in the next chapter BYE<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Puck what have you done! This is all your fault!" Sabrina glared at Puck

"No Sabrina this is your fault, if you hadn't of pulled this stupid prank this would've happened!" Daphne exclaimed  
>Sabrina knew she was right; she wasn't going to admit she was wrong but she knew it was true.<br>"_I told you not to do this prank"_ Sabrina's conscience stated.

"At least two good things happened today" Puck said  
>"What could possibly be good at a time like this?" Sabrina said while grinding her teeth.<br>"Well 1 I have Kraven back and 2 this just proves no one can prank the trickster king" Puck grinned.

Sabrina was about to sock Puck in the face but hen she was interrupted by a loud whistle.  
>The whistle came from Hazel or well really Gretal.<p>

Here you guys are fighting and blabbering while your Uncle Jake is out there about to be eaten" Gretal said  
>"Eaten!" everyone said in unison<br>"Yes I know I should have told you before but I guess it wasn't the right time"  
>"Wasn't the right time!" Sabrina shouted<br>"Gretal who exactly is Scarlet?"

"She is a Greek mythological creature trapped here from a spell Wilhelm cast on her after she stole his apples"  
>"Hold on before we turn into the Percy Jackson group lets first find Uncle Jake" Puck said<br>"But how?" Daphne said "I mean Puck cant carry all three of us"

"Well maybe I may be of assistance" Scotty said

O~o~O~o~O~o~OMeanwhile~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o  
>"Hello is it too late to come in?"<br>"Actually yes it is"  
>"Oh please I'm very hungry"<br>"Well we might have time for one customer" Briar said humbly  
>"Its alright I only want one thing"<p>

Sorry forgot DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM. 


End file.
